


Bodyshot

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bodyshots, Boys In Love, Cuteness and fluff, Frat party au!, HAPPY ENDING!!, M/M, Mature Sexual Content, Multi, Multi POV, Poly lives matter!, Recreational Drinking, This is for all the hornies in the nct fandom, Torniness (Taeyong horniness), boys falling in love, but also soft, everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Taeyong is at the frat party with one goal: getting Johnny Suh to hold him down and fuck him hard.Or, the frat party au! that everyone deserves.





	Bodyshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this all comes from taeyongseo's curiouscat. I live in it, writing her the occasional fic prompts and mini ficlets, one of which is this frat au I thought of when I was tipsy on red wine.
> 
> The different pov will be short, because you cant write a lot in a single cc post.
> 
> Enjoy!! I love NCT so much, and I'll have more to come.
> 
> CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:
> 
> Johnny: Classic black-haired Johnny
> 
> Taeyong: 2018 brown-haired Taeyong (coz ballet dancers need to keep their appearances plain) with a lipring, and nipple piercings.
> 
> Jaehyun: Boss! era Jaehyun
> 
> Doyoung: Boss! era Doyoung (with a few hidden tattoos that Jaehun might see soon)
> 
> Mark: THAT Mark Lee look, with the black hair and glasses
> 
> Donghyuck: Go! era Haechan
> 
> Jeno: Classic black-haired Jeno
> 
> Renjun: Blonde
> 
> Jaemin: Na Daegang!! Jaemin, oofff
> 
> Yuta: Cherry Bomb! era Yuta
> 
> Sicheng: Touch! era WinWin --

Taeyong knows all about Suh Youngho, aka Johnny. President of House Kappa. Number one in his class, and the universally lusted man of their university. Johnny has the brains, looks and legs to make everyone want him.

When Taeyong heard Johnny was coming to Doyoung's res party, he knew he had to be in the right place, at the right time. Doyoung doesn't take it personally that Taeyong was only coming because of Johnnu.

Besides, if Johnny is gonna be there, then Johnny's hot friend, Jaehyun will be there. Doyoung will definitely be welcoming him personally.

When Taeyong shows up at the party wearing a sheer white shirt, black leather jacket and smokey eyed, Doyoung simply rolls his eyes.

Johnny and Jaehyun arrives early at the frat house, each holding a bottle of wine or a sixpack of beer. Jaehyun was more than ready to have a good night, since this was the house that Doyoung lived in, and Jaehyun has eyeing him for months. Maybe tonight he'd get lucky.

Doyoung opens the door, and Jaehyun licks his lips. Doyoung is wearing a black sweater over a white button down, a thin, silver chain around his neck. His legs were endless in black, skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

He looks damn good.

Doyoung gives them a perfunctory smile, taking the alcohol out of their hands, and allowing them enter.

Jaehyun doesn't miss the way Doyoung runs his eyes over his body.

*

Johnny is bored.

He and Jaehyun arrived at the party about two hours ago, and Johnny lost Jae fifteen minutes into them arriving.

Johnny's pretty sure he saw him and Kim Doyoung going upstairs together.

Meanwhile, Johnny's on the couch, nursing a can of beer while periodically munching on salted pretzels.

Next to him is Mark, Jae's mentee, giggling nervously and face red as Lee Donghyuck ("It's Haechan, hyung!"), flirts with him, practically sitting in Mark's lap.

Donghyuck is Johnny's mentee. Both of them are first-year chemical engineer students.

Poor Mark had no chance against Donghyuck's pursuit.

Out of the corner of Johnny's eye, he sees how Donghyuck manages to plant a kiss against Mark's cheek, and he grins.

Turning his attention back to students dancing in the middle of the lounge, he watches with curiosity as Lee Jeno, a third-year who lives on the same floor as Johnny at Kappa, dances with his boyfriend, Na Jaemin. In between them is Huang Renjun, the little brother of Johnny's good friend, Xuxi.

Johnny watches with a raised brow how the three of them move together, Jaemin's front pressed against Renjun's back, with Jeno in front. Jaemin's lips are pressed against Renjun's neck, while Jeno and Renjun are kissing.

Interesting.

And then Johnny gets grabbed by Yuta and Sicheng to go do shots done in the kitchen.

Taeyong is nice and loose from all the vodka shots he took earlier with Ten and Kun, dancing around in the kitchen and library area.

He is now stretched out on a kitchen island top, his shirt ridden up, exposing his pierced nipples as a sexy red-head does a bodyshot off him. He gives a little kiss as she takes the slice of lime out of his mom, her perky breasts pressed against his chest.

He was slightly tempted to respond to her seductive smile, but he was here with one goal: getting Johnny to hold him down and fuck him hard.

They run in the same social circles, but Taeyong only really started noticing Johnny a few months ago, soon after the taller man broke up with his boyfriend.

He and Johnny have never formally met, it was more a "their friends are friends" thing, but Taeyong was ready to change that.

Taeyong is by no means shy when he wants something, but he gave Johnny these few months to get over the three-year relationship he'd been in, before deciding to finally pursue him.

Ten does a bodyshot next, and afterwards, as Kun gets Ten on a different counter top, stepping between his legs to make out with him, Taeyong finally sees Johnny.

He walks into the kitchen behind Nakamoto and WinWinnie, the latter a fellow dance buddy. Taeyong smirks.

"Hey, Suh!" Taeyong calls, and a surprised Johnny looks over, his eyes slowly, slowly, slowly sliding over Taeyong, "Do you know where your best friend took Doyoung? I seem to have misplaced him".

Johnny wipes the surprised look off and shrugs, walking over to Taeyong.

"I think Jaehyun just batted his eyelashes and showed off the dimples, and Doyoung dragged him upstairs", Johnny replies, before remembering himself. He sticks out his hand, "I'm Johnny. But you knew that?"

"I do" Taeyong says simply, before shaking Johnny's hand, shivering at how his hand gets engulfed so easily.

Taeyong loves men with big hands

"I'm Lee Taeyong".

"I know that" Johnny says with a smile, and Taeyong's smirk widens at how Johnny's eyes keeps sliding down to his nipples. He arches his back slightly, and relishes in how Johnny visibly swallows.

"Wanna do a bodyshot, Johnny?" Taeyong drawls, grabbing the bottle of tequila next to his head, and Johnny barely hesitates before nodding. By now, all their friends have left the kitchen, and only Taeil, a friend of Taeyong's, was left with a few music students.

None of that was particularly important as Johnny poured a little tequila into Taeyong's belly button, and with a final, daring look at Taeyong, shakes some salt over both of Taeyong's nipples.

"Ready?" Johnny asks, licking his lips, those fucking blowjob lips.

"Oh yes"

“Are you ready?” Doyoung asks, his eyes glinting, lips pulled up into a small smile.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, and nods.

Doyoung opens the small chest between them, and takes out a wand, “This is one of the wands Daniel Radcliffe used in Philosopher’s Stone. My dad knew the chief costume designer onset, and he managed this one”.

Jaehyun barely resists the urge to moan, as he reaches out to touch the wand, but Doyoung pulls it out of his reach.

“I’m not that easy, Jung. Show me yours” Doyoung drawls, making the words sound more dirty than it needs to be. Jaehyun feels his ears redden, and he gets off the bed, lifting his hoodie over his head.

Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way Doyoung stares at his body, and he smiles to himself.

When Jaehyun and Johnny arrived at the res party an hour ago, Doyoung led them to the kitchen, where they each took a beer, and made some small talk. While Johnny left them alone briefly to answer a call, Jaehyun casually invited Doyoung to Kappa’s Harry Potter marathon happening in a week.

Doyoung then mentioned that he managed to buy a prop from the first film, and Jaehyun told him he had a few tattoos from the series. When Doyoung invited him up to his room, Jaehyun didn’t even hesitate to agree.

Now they were in Doyoung’s bedroom, and Jaehyun was stripping half-naked, now only wearing his jeans and sneakers. Doyoung also gets off the bed, his eyes running over Jaehyun’s tattoos.

“These are amazing, Jae” Doyoung says, as he reaches out to touch Jaehyun’s upper inner-left arm, where “Mischief Managed” was tattooed, above the Deathly Hallows tattoo.

There were 4 others on his upper body, and a few from other book series as well.

What can he say, Jaehyun is a nerd.

Doyoung turns him around to look at the small Snitch on his back, just above his right shoulder blade, Jaehyun closes his eyes when Doyoung runs his fingers over it.

“Did you really tattoo ‘Kiss the snitch for good luck’ on your back?" Doyoung asks, laughter in his voice, and Jaehyun grins with a nod.

Jaehyun shivers when he feels lips press against his skin.

He turns, and licks his lips when he sees how dark Doyoung has gotten.

"I have a few tattoos of my own. Maybe I'll show them to you one day" Doyoung murmurs.

They lean forward at the same time and kiss, soft and gently. Doyoung pulls away first, and sighs against Jaehyun’s lips, “I would love to continue this, but I have to go to the bio labs in half an hour. The plant I’m researching only blooms at night”

Jaehyun swallows down his disappointment, and nods.

Doyoung gives him a peck on the lips, “How about coffee afterwards? I should be done just before 1am”.

Jaehyun smiles.

*

In the upper section of the frat house's library, hidden behind the last bookshelf, Na Jaemin was sitting on a chair, with a lapful of Huang Renjun.

They are kissing and lazily grinding against each other, Jaemin squeezing and massaging Renjun's ass, who moans into his mouth.

Sitting on the other chair is Lee Jeno. His eyes are hot and dark with desire as he watches the other two, his legs spread, palming his clothed erection.

Jaemin eventually moves his lips down to Renjun's neck, sucking a bruise into his neck as Renjun closes his eyes, his lips parted in pleasure. Jeno knew he was close when Renjun's hips started stuttering.

"Dont come" Jeno says lazily, but the order is clear. Renjun whimpers, but slows down the grinding, and Jaemin barely seems to hear them, moving his hand inside the shorter boy's pants to run a finger between Renjun's ass cheeks.

Jeno leans forward, raising his fingers, which Renjun takes into his mouth, sucking onto it. His expression was pure bliss.

Overwhelming Injun has always been the greatest pleasure for Jeno and Jaemin.

"Let's get back to my room" Jeno says, and Jaemin and Renjun couldn't get up fast enough.

Johnny takes off his jacket, leaving him only in a tight, black t-shirt.

Taeyong lazily runs his eyes over Johnny's physique.

"Nice pecs" Taeyong says, grinning cheekily, and Johnny smirks.

"I could say the same about you. When did you get these done?" Johnny asks, nodding towards the nipple piercings, and Taeyong's grin widens.

Johnny's breathe catches a little at how blinding the younger man's beauty is.

"About a year ago? Yeah, a year or so. My nipples are really sensitive, and I like it when they're licked and touched during sex, so" Taeyong shrugs, "I got them pierced".

Fuck.

Johnny feels his pants tightening.

"Right" Johnny says after clearing his throat.

"Are we gonna talk all day, or are you going to take the shot, Suh?" Taeyong asks with a raised brow.

Johnny meets his challenging gaze with one of his own, and doesn't hesitate to lean down, sucking the tequila out of Taeyong's naval, resting a hand on Taeyong's slim hip. The taste of tequila is oily and sharp, and Johnny takes a few licks in and around Taeyong's naval, not missing the way Taeyong softly gasps.

Johnny makes sure to lock eyes with Taeyong when he runs his tongue up his abs, feeling the way Taeyong's body ripples and tightens beneath him.

When he finally reaches the pecs, Johnny dives right in, wrapping his lips around the right pierced-nipple, tasting salt and the slight tang of metal. He sucks hard, his erection throbbing at the soft "fuck" Taeyong moans.

Johnny licks over the small barbell, before blowing over it. Taeyong's thin fingers end up in Johnny's hair, tightening their grip when Johnny gently scrapes his teeth over the nipple.

Johnny gives the other nipple the same treatment, his hand rubbing circles on Taeyong's hipbone, enjoying the soft noises Taeyong makes.

Eventually he pulls away, smirking at Taeyong's fucked-out expression, with his glassy, lust-hazed expression, flushed cheeks and red, bitten lips. The nipples were red and puffy, looking delectable.

Johnny and Taeyong stare at each other for a few seconds, before Johnny simply picks up Taeyong, throwing him over his shoulder, slice of lime forgotten. He moves through the partying crowd and up the stairs to Jungwoo's empty room.

They both ignore the applause from Taeil and friends in the kitchen, and the hoots and catcalls they get from the other students.

*

Mark and Haechan leave the party around 12am, pleasantly tipsy. Mark lives in House Libertas, while Haechan lives in House Kappa, sharing a room with Jeno.

Haechan and Mark stroll through the streetlights-lit road, the occasional student or campus security guard passing them.

They walk in silence, enjoying the pretty, starry night. Haechan hums under his breath, waiting.

Eventually his patience pays off.

"I had a good time tonight" Mark says shyly, breaking the quiet air. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat, "Thanks for inviting me, and getting me away from that assignment".

"My pleasure" Haechan replies brightly, "We both needed a break. Hey, did you see how Jeno and his boyfriends were dancing?" Haechan watches Mark out of the corner of his eye, and he's not disappointed. Even in the dim lighting, he could see how flustered Mark was.

Public displays of affection always made Mark blush and get awkward, something Haechan capitalized on all the time. So bringing up the poly trio practically fucking on the dance floor would definitely get the predictable reaction out of him.

Haechan grins. Mark was cute like that.

"How many words do you have written so far?" Mark asks, obviously trying to change the topic, and Haechan lets him. They bitch over the word count, the amount of sources required, their lecturer who gave the assignment, the amount of time they have left.

Normal student problems.

At some point, Haechan managed to hook his left thumb around Mark's right one. He feels his heart pound when Mark doesn't pull away.

They eventually stop infront of Libertas' front gate, which is closed this late.

"Wanna work together on the assignment tomorrow? We could go get some coffee, and work at the Eng study lounge?" Haechan asks, giving Mark a wide eyed, hopeful look.

Mark nods, and he seems to work up some great, big courage before leaning over, and placing a kiss on Haechan's lips.

Haechan freezes for a second, before melting into the kiss. He doesn't try to deepen it- he knows Mark isn't ready for that yet.

Mark is the first one to pull away. His cheeks are red, and his eyes are bright.

He seems immensely proud of himself.

"See you tomorrow" Mark says, and Haechan nods with a smile.

Mark scans himself in, and practically runs up the pavement to his res' front door, where he turns to awkwardly wave at Haechan, before entering inside.

Haechan dreamily sighs to himself, before skipping past the last two residences to reach Kappa, singing to himself.

And while everyone was getting drunk, fucking, about to fuck, or having their first kiss, Yuta and WinWin were sitting at the poolside, their feet in the water.

They shared a blunt (which Yuta stole from Jaehyun) between them, the chaos from the party dull as the two foreigners enjoyed the night sky.

Yuta was softly singing a Japanese song, feeling light and hazy. His head was rested on WinWin's shoulder.

WinWin had an early ballet practice the following morning- they were doing Swan Lake, and it was kicking everyone's ass Plus, getting to work with Taeyong and Tennie always fun.

When Yuta yawned after they finished the blunt, WinWin nudged his shoulder, "Ready for bed, baby?" and Yuta nods.

They walk back into the res, going upstairs. Luckily WinWin's room (Yuta lives in a private dorm) is on the fourth floor, so the noise wasn't as loud. As they walked past Jungwoo's room, they heard the sound of the bed creaking, periodically bumping against the wall and Taeyong loudly moaning out "Fuck, Johnny!".

Yuta simply rolls his eyes, as WinWin opens his door three doors down the hall.

"When did that happen?" Yuta asks as he enters in after his boyfriend.

"Probably about 10 minutes ago" WinWin replies. His roommate, Jongin, is spending the weekend with his boyfriend, Soo, so WinWin was free to have Yuta sleep over.

"Good for them" Yuta says with a giggle. They both get undressed and get in bed, WinWin spooning Yuta.

*

While Mark is busy dancing around in his room because he finally got to kiss his crush, and Jaehyun is doing shots with friends in the backyard of the res, Kun and Ten can be found on the second floor of the res, in one of the bathrooms.

Kun has Ten pressed up against the door, naked and hard.

"Fuck" Ten moans as Kun turns him around, positioning the Thai man so his hands are flat against the door, his back arched and his ass pushed out. Ten loves nothing more than when the older man manhandles him, moving and using his body to Kun's pleasure.

Kun presses his jeans-clothed erection against Ten's bare ass, using both hands to spread his cheeks as he grinds against Ten, leaning over to murmur in his ear, "You've been gagging for this the whole night, hmm? That why you danced with half the boys here tonight like a slut, rubbing your ass all over their crotches? Why you took that bodyshot off Taeyong? You wanted my attention? Well, now you have it".

Ten shakes his head, pressing harder against Kun, who's nipping at his silver earrings, "Only want you, Kun. No one else. I was just having fun"

"Promise?" Kun asks, voice syrupy-sweet. That was often the tone Kun used for other people. It's why most people wouldn't believe that this dominating, possessive Kun existed. And Ten loves exploiting this side of Kun- it's how he's gotten the best fucks of his life.

"Promise" Ten breathes, and Kun smiles, before going down on his knees.

He kneads and massages Ten's cheeks for a few minutes, and without warning, presses his tongue flat against his hole, giving it a long, lazy lick. He doesn't relent, continually pressing and licking, giving gentle nips around the hole, the sounds Ten is making like music to his ears.

"Kun, Kun, fuck" Ten whimpers out, his nails scratching against the door, his head is hanging between his shoulders.

Kun takes his time eating out his boyfriend. When he presses the tip of his tongue inside Ten, he nearly grins at the sob that escapes the younger man.

He works his tongue inside Ten, almost insatiable from the taste. Sex has always been a major part of their relationship; the first time they met was a drunken hookup at a Kappa party, and if it wasn't for Ten writing his number on Kun's forehead before leaving the following morning, they might have never become a couple, still together 2 years later.

Kun is just about to reach for the small lube bottle in his jacket pocket, when someone tries to open the bathroom door. Ten startles, luckily not making a sound, as Kun slowly pulls away, getting up.

The doorknob rattles for a few seconds, before there's a knock on the door, and Taeil's voice floats through, "Hello?"

Kun can see that Ten is about to reply, and he pats him on the shoulder, shaking his head when Ten looks at him. Ten gives him a confused look, but looks forward again when Taeil talks again.

"Is someone in there?"

Kun presses his index finger into Ten's mouth, who automatically takes it in, sucking on it. When Kun's sure his finger is slick with saliva, he pulls it out of Ten's mouth, and presses it against Ten's wet and loose hole, still spread open with his free hand.

Ten's mouth falls open and he presses his forehead against the door as Kun finally answers, not wanting Taeil to become suspicious or impatient.

"I'm in here, hyung" he says, rubbing his finger around Ten's hole, who is trying to press it inside him. Kun wants to spank him for being so impatient, but that would give them away, so he simply bites on Ten's earlobe, not too hard, who bites his fist to stop his moan.

"Kun?" Taeil replies, and Kun presses the tip of his finger inside his boyfriend, circling gently around the tight ring of muscle.

Ten leans against him, and Kun kisses him quickly on the shoulder.

"Yes it's me, hyung, I spilled some beer on my jeans, and I'm trying to just clean it up. Sorry" Kun says, slowly working his finger tip in and out of Ten, pressing his free hand against Ten's flat, tight abs. Ten interlinks their fingers, his free hand still trying to quieten his moans.

"Oh okay, Well, will you be done soon, or should I just go to the third floor's bathroom?" Taeil asks, and Kun pulls away from Ten's neck, where he's been biting and sucking on the tender skin between his shoulder and neck area.

He'd make sure there is a nice, big hickey there tomorrow morning.

"I'll need a couple more minutes, hyung" Kun says, and after pressing his finger tip in one last time, while moving his hand up to pinch Ten's nipple, hard and twisting it slightly, just as Ten likes it, he presses his smirk into Ten's shoulder, who indeed comes untouched.

"Alright, Kun. Good luck with the pants. I'll see you later" Taeil says, and Kun can hear him walking away, but his hand is already wrapped around Tens' erection, rubbing it through his orgasm.

He gets some come on him, and after turning Ten around to face him, he presses his fingers into Ten's mouth again.

Ten looks like they've gone a few rounds, leaning his entire body against the door.

Kun gives him a gentle kiss against the door after he pulls his cleaned fingers away, and helps Ten get dressed.

"I really hope Taeil doesn’t finds out about this" Ten murmurs when he kisses Kun again, who laughs.

*

Johnny is on top of Taeyong, hand wrapped around both the younger man's wrists, and the other hand enclosed around his neck, fucking him.

Taeyong is nearly mindless in his pleasure, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tries not to scream while Johnny works on his oversensitive and bruised nipples, tongue laving over the barbells and teeth nibbling on the flesh. His legs are wrapped around Johnny's waist, hard cock trapped between their bellies.

Taeyong moans when Johnny tightens his hand around his neck while biting down on his nipple, making Taeyong come. Having come already, Taeyong's dick only twitched in painful pleasure as he orgasms, Johnny kissing his chest through it.

When Johnny eventually moves up to kiss him again, it's more teeth and tongue. Taeyong gasps into his mouth as Johnny stills inside him, taking his hand from Taeyong's throat as he simply swivels his hips, the head of his cock continuously rubbing against Taeyong's prostate.

Johnny eventually turns Taeyong around, getting him on his hands and knees, a pillow under his stomach to keep him in position. Johnny's slides back into Taeyong, his hand in Taeyong's hair.

Taeyong cries out when Johnny immediately starts pounding into him again, never missing his overly sensitive prostate.

Taeyong hopes he wont be able to walk tomorrow.

His nipples were rubbing against Jungwoo's satin bedcover, and Taeyong clawed at it, needing to hold onto something as Johnny fucked him like he owned Taeyong's body.

When Johnny pulls him up against his body, sliding him even further into Taeyong, it only takes him murmuring, "Come for me, baby" for Taeyong to find his release again, clinging to Johnny's arm around his waist.

Johnny comes inside him a few seconds later, biting his shoulder to keep quiet.

The two of them lay spent in the bed for a few seconds, silence except for the sound of their harsh breathing.

"That was... wow" Taeyong manages, and Johnny gives an exhausted laugh.

"Yeah"

__

"Not it for cleaning Jungwoo's sheets"

"Very mature, Suh"

Haechan got back to House Kappa, skipping and humming to himself, his lips still tingling.

Mark Lee.

Haechan has wanted him since the moment he set his eyes on him in the engineering building. His bright laugh and the way he folded in on himself when he found something particularly funny immediately captured Haechan's attention, and the way he's such a happy and bright person, made him fall in love.

Haechan sighs happily as he walks into the quiet res, practically floating past a group of seniors sitting in the TV and bar room, the door open so Haecan could smell the alcohol sharp in the air. He rolls his eyes, only imagining the mess that room is going to be the next morning.

He runs up the stairs to the second floor, and walks down the hallway to his room, stopping infront of room 209.

Haechan flings open the door, ready to jump on Jeno, and tell him about Mark kissing him.

Instead, Haechan gets a full, horrible image of three naked boys on Jeno's bed: Renjun is sitting on Jeno's face, riding it, while Jaemin has Jeno's legs thrown over his shoulders, fucking him rather enthusiastically.

Haechan screams and spins out of the room, tripping over his feet, and nearly landing on his face.

Unharmed, he rolls over onto his back, making the mistake of looking at the three men again, before slapping his hands over his eyes.

"What the fuck!" Haechan yells, and he can still hear moans.

"If you're not -fuck- joining in, then just close the door, Hyuckie. Sleep in my room" Haechan hears Renjun, before the Chinese man whimpers.

After making the sound of retching, Haechan gets up blindly, patting the door to find the door handle, "You guys are the worse! I'm getting a new roommate!"

"Love you, Haechannie" he hears Jaemin say, before Haechan slams the door shut.

He rubs his eyes, hoping to get rid of that traumatizing image.

Haechan has seen the three of them in various compromising positions, BUT USUALLY WHEN THEY ARE DRESSED.

Ugh, why does his roommate have to be the horniest guy at Seoul University.

Haechan goes up to the 3rd floor, and after entering Renjun's room (yes, the three boyfriends live in the same res), he gives another full-body shudder before flopping on the bed. He falls asleep soon afterwards.

*

The res party has ended, everyone has left, or went up to their room to sleep or fuck. The party people went out to town, ready to drink and dance at their favorite bars or pubs.

It may be a small town they live in, but students do know how to party.

Jaehyun and Doyoung are finally having that coffee date, Doyoung having finished his nightly report. They're both sharing a huge slice of carrot cake, and Doyoung is drinking some chamomile tea, while Jaehyun has a huge latte infront of him.

Jaehyun talks about his huge collection of memorabilia he has collected over his lifetime, from all his favorite book and movie series, and Doyoung lovingly mentions every single plant he's studied.

Doyoung is also running the side of his foot up and down Jaehyun's leg, which is -very- distracting for the younger man. He didn't want Doyoung to stop.

Jaehyun hopes he gets another kiss before they leave the cafe.

Doyoung is busy talking about his older brother, who also studies at Seoul University (he's doing his Masters in Drama), who happens to be a barista at this very cafe, when the door of the cafe opens up, loud voices disrupting the quiet, 1am air.

Jaehyun watches Kun, Ten, Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil and a cute stranger walk in, laughing and talking amongst themselves. He's unsurprised to see Johnny and Taeyong are holding hands.

Jaehyun and Doyoung are sitting at the back of the cafe, so they're not surprised that they're only spotted after the gang finished ordering their food and beverages.

"Hey, guys" Kun says with a bright smile, happening to look in their direction. He walks over to them, while everyone else follows. Kun sits down next to Doyoung, placing a loud kiss on the side of his head, which makes Doyoung groan and punch him on the shoulder. Ten sits down next to Kun, and lightly slaps the back of Doyoung's head.

"Dont hit my boyfriend, bunny face" Ten says, yelping when Doyoung reaches out and pinches him on the arm.

While the three of them argue, starting a slapping and pinching fight (which is very common), Johnny sits down next to Jaehyun with a smile, Taeyong taking the seat next to Johnny.

It's a good thing Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to sit at a booth.

Taeil and the cute guy gets chairs from other tables and sits down with them. Doyoung is still holding Kun in a headlock when he finally looks at the guy.

"Hey, big brother" Doyoung says, and Jaehyun startles when he realizes that this must be the Gongmyung Doyoung was talking about.

"This is your brother?" Taeil asks, and Gongmyung nods, bumping his fist against Doyoung's.

Doyoung does a quick introduction between Jaehyun and his brother, and everyone pretty much seems to be getting along well.

The table's orders come, and Doyoung rolls his eyes at the huge sandwich Johnny ordered, gagging at how he and Taeyong are feeding each other. Taeil and Gongmyung are whispering and giggling to each other, and Doyoung smiles to himself- Gongmyung has been talking about a customer that he liked for a long time now. Doyoung doesn't know Taeil that well, more Taeyong's friend than his, but he hopes that they work out.

Kun rests his head on Doyoung's shoulder, yawning, and Doyoung sighs, but he doesn't move him away.

He makes eye contact with Jaehyun, who gives him a small, private smile. Their date has been interrupted, but they couldn't choose better people to do so.

Doyoung will just have to make other plans with Jaehyun. But for now, he sits there, watching his brother and his best friends, happy and content.

When they leave the cafe, Doyoung takes Jaehyun's hand in his, who gives him a brilliant smile.

They do share another kiss, ignoring the kissy noises and fake retching from Kun and Ten.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my other fics on here, and stalk taeyongseo on here, she writes amazing fics. Also bombard her on curiouscat, she's a joy to speak to.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on my socials;
> 
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
> curiouscat: malikahmeyer


End file.
